


Good Boy

by Binary_Sunset



Series: Tori's Charity Commissions [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom Newt Scamander, Dominant Omega, Established Relationship, Knotting, Living in Newt Scamander's Suitcase, M/M, Master/Pet, Omega Newt Scamander, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Sub Original Percival Graves, Submissive Alpha, Subspace, Tail Plugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binary_Sunset/pseuds/Binary_Sunset
Summary: Newt learns that Percival Graves likes being called a good boy.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steve-Bucky-Stucky (Chemical30)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemical30/gifts).



> So, first of all, thank you so much to Dani who summoned this fic into existence with her generous donation to [The Trevor Project](https://www.thetrevorproject.org/)! You were a joy to work with!
> 
> This fic was written for [Fandom Trumps Hate](https://fandomtrumpshate.dreamwidth.org), a yearly fandom auction that raises money for human rights charities.
> 
> Dani wanted some A/B/O pet play and even let me write a sub!Alpha!Graves! I hope you all enjoy it!

Graves always admired how sweet Newt was to his beasts. He was so patient and kind with them, gently chastising them whenever they tried to steal more than their share and stroking them whenever they came close. He would always watch from several feet away, amazed at how these fearsome beasts would become almost-tame in his lap.

Right now, Newt was feeding Mittens the nundu hunks of raw beef that he carried in a bucket. When Graves had first seen the fearsome beast, he’d been nearly frozen in place, but now he’d built up a bit of a rapport with it.

Nowadays, his attention was only on Newt, as he fed the nundu by hand, occasionally reaching out to pet it.  Today he was humming something, a tuneless song Graves didn’t recognise, as he lavished praise and attention onto the feline.

Graves felt a growl well up in the back of his throat. He really didn’t mean to, but something about seeing such a sweet omega be in such close quarters with a deadly creature made his protective instincts kick in.

Newt looked over at him as he scratched behind Mittens’ ears with his free hand. “You aren’t jealous of her, are you?” he asked. Graves couldn’t tell whether he was teasing or genuinely concerned. 

“I’m not, I…” It was just so  _ embarrassing _ , letting his nature reveal itself like that. He was normally so in control of his instincts, so intelligent and civil in conversations with people of all types. And yet, just seeing an Omega in no real danger was enough to set him off.

It felt like his control was just another thing Grindelwald had taken from him. His wand, his face, his name, his position… Almost his entire life was taken from him in days. And he would’ve died in that trunk if Tina hadn’t broken into his apartment.

The wizarding world was almost exposed to due his  _ own _ failures. How the Hell could he even live with that?

It was Newt’s Omega scent that brought him out of his thoughts. He smelled like no one else Graves had ever met: the heady sweetness of an unmated Omega, orange blossoms, and just a hint of sage. It helped to ground him a bit, but his mind was still buzzing with guilt.

He was taken completely out of it by the feeling of Newt’s hand in his hair, gently scratching at his scalp. “Don’t worry, you’re a good boy too,” he said with a smile.

Percival felt his face flush at that. There was no way Newt could have known, of course, that he was used to hearing those words in a  _ very _ different context. But it did leave him feeling a bit more hot and bothered than Newt probably intended.

Once Newt was finished with the morning feedings, he and Percival returned to the cottage. The young Omega rolled his sleeves back down and looped his fingers through the belt loops of Percy’s slacks. He leaned in close and peppered the Alpha’s neck with kisses.

Graves chuckled. “What’s gotten into you?” As much as he’d grown to love Newt, he wasn’t particularly physically affectionate. Not because he wasn’t loving (in fact, he was one of the sweetest people that Graves had ever met), but rather because he just didn’t seem to like touching people very much.

“I saw the way you reacted when I called you a good boy. Is that the sort of thing you’re into?” he asked, his tone surprisingly sincere.

Graves felt himself flush. “I mean… I like to be taken care of, you know?”

Newt chuckled. “Well, you found the right guy for that.” He ran a gentle hand through Percy's hair. “What exactly do you want to do?”

Percy shifted his weight from foot to foot. He never thought he'd get this far with Newt. They'd been in something if a relationship for a few months, but this was never something he'd thought was in the cards. This sweet, sensitive Omega would actually fulfill some of Graves’ kinkier tendencies?

What had he done to deserve this?

“I want to be your pet. When things used to get stressful at MACUSA a friend of mine used to just let me come home and be his dog for a few hours.”

Newt raised an eyebrow. “And what exactly does that entail?”

“I won’t exactly be obedient, if that’s what you’re expecting. I’m more of a tame wolf than a sweet puppy. I’d be naked, of course, and on my hands and knees. And I’d like you to treat me like an animal unless I use a safeword.” Percy felt his face flush. It had been so long since he’d spoken so frankly about sex. Even before his captivity and working with Newt, he’d been in the midst of quite the dry spell. “The guy I used to do this with… he bought me a plug with a tail attached.”

Newt laughed. “Anatomically speaking, it isn’t exactly accurate, but I suppose you’d look cute with a tail between your legs.”

“I still have it, actually. It's tucked away in a trunk in my room.”

Newt looked him over. “I assume you'll be on all fours. I could probably use a cushioning charm to be a bit easier on your knees. Maybe some ears too.”

Percy smiled sheepishly and felt the top of his head. “I'd… like that.”

The magizoologist looked him over, mischief shining in his clear, green eyes. He took his wand from his jacket pocket and muttered some spell that Graves didn’t recognise.

He felt a strange sensation on the top of his head, a sort of stretching and tingling as something sprouted up from the top of his head. Newt handed Graves a pan from one of his cabinets, a saucepan whose bronze surface had been polished to a mirror like sheen. Graves’ usual reflection stared back at him, slightly blurred and discoloured by the imperfect reflecting surface, as well as two dark, triangular shapes that had sprouted from the top of his head.

“There’s a spell to summon cat ears?” Graves asked incredulously. When he and Ethan used to play, the most they’d ever use was a headband.

“Well, Professor Dumbledore always said I was remarkably skilled in Charms.” He reached a hand out and scratched behind Percy’s new ears. The sensation was odd, since he’d never had a body part there before, but Newt’s nails felt wonderful. “They’re more lupine than feline, really. They’re furrier and I don’t think you can rotate them as much.”

Percy reached a hand up to explore this new addition. The ears certainly were furry, like Newt had said, but the hair was a bit coarser than Graves was expecting. It was thick, though, much thicker than the fur on any cat Graves had pet.

Newt laid a hand on his cheek, his thumb brushing against Graves’ cheekbone. “You mentioned you had a plug. Can I see it?”

Percy felt his face go red. “I didn’t think you wanted to start the scene right now…”

"We won't start until you're ready. I'd just like to get a look at it so I can know what my puppy will be wearing."

Graves snorted. "I'm warning you, Scamander, I'm no one's puppy." But he still made his way to the side room and pulled the velvet bag from his briefcase. He came back to Newt and took it out, laying the plug on the table with the tail stretched out.

The plug itself was made of a shiny metal, tapering to a rounded point at the very end. The tail that attached to its base was a thick, furry tail, nearly a foot and a half long, the fur mottled grey and black with a white tip.

Newt picked it up, seemingly pleased by the weight of the plug. “This is fantastic. I can’t wait to see you in it.” Graves could smell the arousal coming off of him.

It sparked something in Graves’ subconscious as soon as he smelled it. He knew he wouldn’t go into a rut unless Newt was in heat, but the smell of an Omega’s arousal fuelled his own.

Percy stroked the tail playfully, giving Newt a smile. “Don’t you mean you can’t wait to see it  _ in _ me?”

He snorted. “Of course that’s what I meant.” The Omega shifted closer to Graves, the heady smell of his arousal proving itself to be even more distracting. “If I’d known that you liked to bottom before, I would’ve tried it out by now.”

Percy’s face flushed. “I honestly never thought you were all that into sex. You never really instigate...”

Suddenly, Newt’s hands were at Percy’s hips. They weren’t a forceful or dominating presence, just steady and stable, grounding him to reality. “I don’t… you know… get this sort of opportunity very often. People don’t tend to like me, and I’m not always sure how to talk to them.” He slipped his hands into Percy’s back pockets, bringing Percy closer to his body. “But I like you, and I’d like to make you feel good if you’ll let me.”

Graves felt a whine rise up from his throat. It surprised him more than anything else. He almost never whined like this or got this needy around Omegas, even when they were in heat. There was something about Newt that just made him want to be appreciated and loved. “I’ll always let you.”

Newt smiled. “Do you want to be my puppy now or do you just want me to make you come?”

To answer that question, Percy leaned forward and met Newt’s lips. The Omega immediately let out a growl and and returned the kiss, letting his hands roam around Percy’s body.

Percy broke the kiss and buried his face into Newt's neck to inhale his intoxicating scent. "I'll be your puppy tomorrow. Can you just touch me for now?"

Newt tucked his fingers beneath Percy's waistband. "Of course. I'd be happy to." He quickly undid the button and zip at the front of his pants and started to feel him up through his underthings.

Percy groaned and leaned back. "Fuck, Newt."

Newt carefully pulled Percy's cock free. A generous bead of precum was already selling up at the tip.

The Omega took a deep inhale, presumably taking in Percy's scent, then started to stroke his cock. “Are you excited to be a good boy for me?”

Percy let out a whimper as Newt continued to play with his cock. He seemed to take this sound as motivation to continue, since he took the head of Percival's cock into his mouth. Before he even had time to register what was going on, Newt had swallowed him all the way down.

Between Newt's intoxicating smell and warm mouth, it wasn't long before Percy's knot inflated and he was shooting his load down the Omega's willing throat.

As soon as he was finished, Newt pulled off and wiped his mouth.

Percival smiled and gave Newt a kiss on the cheek. "That was wonderful, thank you."

Newt laughed. "You don't have to thank me. Like I said, I like making you feel good." He brought his hands up to Percival’s animal ears and gave them a little scratch. “Do you think you want to try pet play tomorrow?”

Percy nodded. “Tomorrow, when I wake up, I want you to treat me like your puppy.”

 

* * *

 

Percy had gotten in the habit of waking up around sunrise. Newt’s skill with charms had given the suitcase a proper day/night cycle for both the benefit of the humans and the creatures who inhabited it, and the sunlight streaming through the windows  of his small bedroom always helped wake him up in the morning.

It was also a good reminder that he was no longer in that accursed trunk that Grindelwald had kept him in, which helped calm his nerves a bit.

He woke up as usual and made his way to the bathroom to give himself a quick shave. As he started to apply the shave foam, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and immediately blushed.

The ears were still there, sitting at the top of his head thanks to Newt’s impeccable spellwork. Percy immediately flushed when he remembered Newt’s promise.

Newt was going to indulge him.

How the Hell did he get this lucky?

Newt met him in the bathroom as he was washing the foam off of his face, holding two mugs of coffee. “Good morning. I figured you’d be up.”

Graves gladly took one of the mugs from Newt’s hand and took a sip. Newt had made it perfectly, with a splash of cream and just enough sugar to ease the bitterness. “Thank you.”

“Do you still want to be my puppy?” Newt asked. “I can remove the ears if you’re not interested anymore…”

Percy shook his head. “No! No! I’m actually really excited for it!”

“I’ll give you a few minutes to finish up your coffee and get ready, then. But before that, what do you want to use as a safeword?”

Percy thought back to his previous flings. He liked to use the names of Ilvermorny houses, since they were usually familiar to both parties… “How about Thunderbird?”

Newt smiled. “Thunderbird. I like it.” He leaned over and kissed Percy’s forehead. “I’ll give you ten minutes. If you still want to do this, I want to find you naked on your hands and knees with that lovely tail between your legs.” He took a quick sip from his coffee and left the bathroom.

Graves finished washing off his face and brought his coffee back to his bedroom. Once he finished up his drink, he stripped out of his night clothes and grabbed the tail plug.

It had been a while since he’d used it, but the weight still felt familiar and reassuring in his hand. He grabbed a small bottle of oil that he kept beside his bed and slicked up both his fingers and the plug. After fingering himself for a bit, he slipped the plug into his hole. The weight of the thing was lovely, pressing against him  _ just so _ . It was wonderful. He looked over his shoulder and shook his ass, watching the tail swish with his movement. He smiled and ran a hand over his ass. Maybe being on all fours with a tail between his legs shouldn’t make him feel so sexy, but it always did.

It wasn’t long before Newt walked in and flicked his eyes over the expanse of Percival’s body. The smell of his arousal permeated the air, causing Percy to let out a low growl.

“God, look at you. What a feast for the eyes you are.” He walked over and gently scratched behind Percy's ears. "Can you remind me what your safe word is?"

"Thunderbird."

"Good puppy." He lifted his wand and did a quick, nonverbal cushioning charm on Percy's knees. "You want to help me with the beasts, puppy?"

Normally he would've rebelled, threw a fit or knocked something over, but there was something so genuine about Newt's sweet voice and loving demeanor that Percy couldn't help but slip onto his role as sub. He let out a bark and walked over to Newt's side.

Newt pet his head. "Good boy. Let's get the morning routine done." He walked into the kitchen, grabbed one of his buckets, and started to prepare his usual routine of meals. Every so often, he'd reach his hand down and give Percy a quick pet before continuing. 

As soon as Newt was finished preparing, he looked over at Percival. “Oh, puppy, how am I going to make sure you play nice, hm? I’d hate for you to run away from me.” He removed his belt and quickly transfigured it into a collar and leash.

Newt kneeled down and looked Percival in the eye. The animal part of his brain immediately bristled at the idea of being collared. He bared his teeth and growled.

“There’s no need to be like that, little one. I’m just trying to keep you out of trouble,” he soothed as he gently scratched behind Percival’s ears.

He let out a whine and bared his neck, convinced by the Omega’s sweet voice and soft touches. Soon, the collar was snug around his neck, and Newt had the leash firmly in his grip.

He smiled, and it damn near made Percival’s heart melt. “There’s a good boy. Thank you for working with me.”

Newt whistled, and suddenly all Percy wanted to do was follow him to the ends of the Earth. Perhaps it should have been embarrassing for the former Director of Magical Security to be so easily swayed with such simple affection, but there was something great about being able to let go and trust Newt.

He followed Newt into the first environment, where Dougal was caring for the occamies. He gave Graves a prolonged stare before tending to the little beasts.

"It's alright, Dougal. He's a guest," Newt soothed as he patted the top of Percival's head.

Percival sat on his haunches, watching as Newt carefully placed scraps of meat into the occamies’ open beaks. The Demiguise found its way onto Newt’s shoulder, watching the process carefully. When all the beasts were fed, Newt produced and apple from his jacket pocket, which Dougal gladly took a bite out of.

Satisfied with his work, Newt whistled for Percy and started to head to the next environment. He didn’t even have to pull the leash to get Percy to follow him.

It went on like that for the entire suitcase, Percy sitting obediently and watching as Newt took care of his creatures and gave them his attention and love. There was a part of him that wanted to throw a fit, to try and pull Newt’s attention away from the creatures, but he also wanted to get more praise from Newt, and being obedient felt like the best way to do it.

Once they returned to the cottage with empty buckets, Newt turned to Percival and gave his head a pat. "You were very good today, puppy. Would you like a reward?"

That comment went right to Percy's cock, and he let out a whine.

And then Newt  _ purred _ and Percival knew there was no going back now. "I'll take that as a yes. A nice reward for my good boy."

Percy sat down on his haunches and looked eagerly up at Newt.

He knelt down and gave Percy a kiss on the lips. It was just a quick peck, but it reignited Percy’s arousal. He found himself chasing Newt’s mouth until he was standing up.

The Omega just smiled and cradled Percival’s face. “Are you ready for your reward?”

Percy whined again, which just made Newt giggle and bring his lips to Percival’s.

It was chaste at the start, and soon it escalated into a proper kiss. Percival’s hands were at Newt’s hips, and Newt was running his hands all over Percy’s torso, the smell of his arousal thick in the air.

Newt nudged the plug, gently pushing it against his prostate. Percy moaned against Newt’s mouth.

The Omega broke the kiss. “Come to the bedroom with me.”

Percival nodded and allowed himself to be lead into Newt’s bedroom.

Newt patted his bed. “Up.”

Percival crawled up onto the bed, staying on all fours.

“Good boy.” Newt ran his hands through Percival’s hair and then down the length of his spine to the swell of his ass.

Unable to help himself, Percival felt a moan escape from his mouth. He still loved Newt’s careful attention and kind fingers, and when he paired it with the praise, it was nearly enough to make him see stars. And smelling Newt’s arousal, knowing that he was enjoying this just as much as Percival was, made it even better.

Then Newt made his way to the plug again and started to toy with it, occasionally pressing it against his prostate and making Percy moan loudly.

“There we are. What a good boy.” Newt purred and brought his hand back up to stroke Percival’s face. “Do you want to take my cock?”

Percival nodded.

“Alright.” He disappeared for a short time, before returning with a small vial of oil. “Turn around.”

Percy did as Newt requested, putting his ass in Newt’s face.

“Thank you.” Newt returned to playing with Percy’s tail plug, now relentlessly pushing it into his prostate quickly.

With every push, Percy found himself letting out a loud moan, which Newt gladly rewarded with more pleasure.

After what felt like forever, Newt finally pulled the plug out, agonisingly slow before it finally was removed with a satisfying “pop.” It was then replaced by Newt’s deft fingers, carefully easing his hole open for his cock.

Graves had never taken an Omega cock before. He’d played on occasion with Betas and other Alphas, but never with an Omega who’d wanted to top him before. It was actually rather nice: Newt’s cock was slender, and slid easily into his hole. He wondered, briefly, how it might feel in his mouth, but he wasn’t sure he was read to offer that service to Newt yet. Things were already moving rather fast, and he wouldn’t want Newt to feel uncomfortable.

And then Newt hit his sweet spot  _ just right _ , and Percy hardly thought about anything at all. He may have had a modest Omega cock, but  _ god _ did he know how to use it.

Percy found himself damn near howling, especially once Newt started stroking his cock in time with his thrusts.

It wasn’t long before the Alpha found his knot inflating as he spilled his load onto the sheets below him.

Newt helped him ride out his orgasm, slowly pumping his cock as he came. “There you are, good job. Go ahead, come for me.”

Once Percy finished, he flopped right down on the bed.

Newt sat on the side of the bed, still fully-dressed except for his unzipped pants, and gave Percival’s head a pet. “How are you feeling?”

Percival let out a groan and nuzzled closer to Newt.

“I’m going to take your collar off now and make your ears disappear. Is that alright?”

Percy groaned.

“I need you to talk to me, Percival.”

“‘s fine.”

Newt took his wand from his pocket and waved it: first making Percy’s wolfish ears vanish, then transfiguring the collar and leash back into a belt. “How did you feel today?”

“Loved it. Felt like such a good boy.”

The Omega chuckled. “You were  _ such _ a good boy. Thank you for letting me be your master.”

Sitting beside Newt, his own spend drying on his chest, Percival Graves slipped into a deep sleep.

 

* * *

 

He woke up around an hour later of his own accord, to see that Newt had left a glass of water on the bedside table, right next to the vial of oil and Percy’s tail plug. He rolled over to get the drink, frowning when he recognised the dried come on his body.

After casting a quick  _ scourgify _ to clean it up, he heard the door open. He looked up to see the magizoologist, dressed in the same clothes as before with a teacup in hand.

“I’m glad you’re awake. You were really out of it after we had sex.” He sat down beside Percival and took a sip of his tea. “I wasn’t sure when you’d be up, so I just left you a glass of water.”

Percival took a mouthful. It was room-temperature, but it couldn’t have been out for longer than an hour. “Thanks, I appreciate that.” He took another gulp. “How did the scene go for you?”

Newt smiled. “Well, I had a lot of fun. You’re very handsome, especially with a tail between your legs.”

He felt his face heat up at that comment. “The, uh, the sex wasn’t too much for you, was it? I know you said you didn’t have much of a sex drive…”

“It was lovely.” Newt pressed a kiss to Percival’s forehead. “Like I said, I like making other people feel good. The more I saw how much you were loving the whole scene, the easier it was to play my part in it.”

“I guess. But I wasn’t expecting you to actually fuck me.”

He shrugged. “I wasn’t either. It just felt right in the moment. I haven’t done anything like that in ages, and I don’t think I’ll be doing it again any time soon, but I hope it was good for you.”

Percival chuckled and finished up his water. “Newt, it was more than good. And even just walking around as your pet was plenty of fun. Though, I could see the nundu giving me some very pointed looks.”

“Oh Mittens? She was just jealous that I was giving so much attention to someone else.” He laughed and had another sip of tea. “If you want to do this again, please let me know. I want to see all the fun things my puppy can do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I also do year-round charity commissions! Check out [this link](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1pnmJoamz62l1Uve6ZeJoTrwOKaXKF_CW_LHjQap6n64/edit?usp=sharing) if you're curious.
> 
> Here are [my social media](https://linktr.ee/Binary_Sunset)


End file.
